Time traveler AU
by Born of the Dova13
Summary: Sanji is a time traveller, the last of his kind. He stumbles upon the barren, wasteland-like future of Earth, filled with creatures out for blood. What happens when he gets there? Oneshot. Crossover?-ish I mean, the main character is literally a xenomorph. So, maybe. Shit summary, I know, its better than it sounds. M for swearing


**Hey! I'M NOT DEAD! A new creative writing assignment. This one was that I had to write about the first time I used our own time machine. That was a couple of weeks ago *cough cough* like** _**February**_ _ ***cough cough*.**_ **The one I just finished is that a have to describe my own 3017. So I made a leaflet and describe it. Now I'm turning into a ZoSan for you guys! The AI is called 'Navi' (Nami X Vivi). Also, the Mutant is actually a Xenomorph from 'Alien' because I'm a** _ **nerd**_ **and I** _ **love**_ **those films. I combined the two and here we are!** **All blue is a time in space where every planet collides and nobody knows when that is.**

Sanji's POV

The future was a terrifying place, I had been there more than a few times. With only a few years of time travel experience, I did not know of every future, but I knew of some. My old man gave me this device, it looked like a pencil, but it was a travel device. Its name was DATSD. Dimension and time-space distorter. A shitty TARDIS ripoff I guess, but it was really helpful, I guess I would probably be dead without it. DATSD was quite confusing for a novice at using it, it looked like a suit, it was but different. The suit was red and gold in places, _'I swear the shitty geezer took my iron man phase_ _way_ _too seriously.'_ As you click a certain button the suit removes your consciousness from your body and transferred it into computer data and you then 'wake' to a room with anything you want. Your body is preserved. Navi, basically the AI, puts you into cryogenic sleep it can hold many people actually, the body is shrunk if there are multiple people. _'It was a fucking terrifying experience going through that shit for the first time'_ , I thought as I stepped into the suit.

 _~flashback~_

 _The pencil's noise echoed through the desolate room I stood in as it scratched at the tattered parchment. 2800. With a faint audible click, I anxiously pressed my thumb onto the pink tip. Nothing immediately happened and anger flared within me. Glancing around for movement of any kind I growled in outrage._  
 _"What the fuck?! The shitty geezer gave me a fucking faulty time machine! 'Find all blue with this' my ass!" I screamed, tightening my grip on the pencil in my grasp. I brought DATSD up and made a move to snap it in half, but my movements faltered. My fury started to slowly dwindle as I heard a buzzing sound from behind me. I spun around, approaching the metal suit like contraption with confident (My knees weren't shaking asshat! I'm not Usopp) steps, I eyed it suspiciously._

 _Cautiously I stepped inside and the chest plate closed tightly and trapped me inside with an echoing slam. I wanted to shout and scream to let me out, but my stomach churned violently, twisting and turning as if it were caught in the grasp of a whirlpool. My fingertips unintentionally brushed the lever and I felt my body lift off the ground. My body felt like lead, heavy and sluggish, my strong knees felt weak and unstable. My eyes were teary and everything was blurry as if looking through a window pane splattered with raindrops._

 _The soft murmuring sound earlier came back as a roaring lion, screaming inside my head and echoing in my skull. After a while, the roaring lion slept and all I heard was a white noise, my thoughts were jumbled like static. The shitty geezer zoomed across the room as if my life were a movie, albeit a shitty one but still a movie, and someone had punched the fast forward. This was fucking disorienting. I looked around my fading room sluggishly, it grew darker and darker until my vision faded entirely._

 _Upon waking I groaned in discomfort, my head pounded and my body trembled with the cold around me. The visor was blurry like looking through a glass of water. The outside was neither my room nor planet Earth nor... anything I had ever seen before. I was in a dark tunnel, the churning clouds warped, and the lightning crackled menacingly as it danced across the purple surface, the thunder roaring aggressively in my ears. I felt as if I were on a roller coaster, lightning struck me and the suit sharply swerved, left, right, up, down, up down, up down, left right left right. It was confusing. My head spun and my vision wavered, the faint blue hue darkened as blurry, shaking words began to form on the tinted black visor._  
 _"Ah, I see you're awake! That's an admiral show of strength. Travelling through a wormhole is a problematic thing for humans to survive! Don't worry though, there's only a 78.39% chance of your brain rupturing and your eardrums disintegrating, creating immense pressure inside your skull until your skull fissures and collapses as well." It chimed in a metallic voice, way too cheerful for what it was explaining to me. I felt sick, my stomach lurched abruptly and my whole body shook, but I forced myself to stay stationary._

 _I felt a crash and I felt as if I fell from a dangerously high wall, pain shooting up my legs._  
 _"Well, we're here. January 17th, 2700." It announced in a sing-song fashion. Cautiously I stepped outside, falling to my knees in the dirt, gasping for breath and my hand on my chest, clenching my fist around the rough material on my chest. I looked around as I got to my feet, everything around me was barren and desolate like an atomic wasteland, radiation bouncing off every surface. Smiling, despite the future of my world, I faced the suit, clenching my fist around D.A.T.S.D in my pocket._

 _"All blue, here I come."_

 _~End of flashback~_

I was jolted out of my thoughts by DATSD landing with its signature metallic clang. I pressed the button to my right but the suit glowed with a blue hue as Navi stood before me, stopping the metal from giving way to the world outside.  
"What?" I asked her. Metallic arms wrapped around me and forced my body into a skin-tight wetsuit-like garment, and forced a motorcycle helmet on my head.  
"Don't take off anything. The helmet, the suit _anything_! But I guess, If you want to die of radiation poisoning then that's fine." The hologram snapped. The way she spoke made my heart race and my chest tighten uncomfortably in anticipation and excitement. She shooed me out the suit slumped and made a loud wheezing noise. A blue fairy-like girl sitting atop my shoulder It transfigured itself into a pencil. I picked up the wood and put it in my pocket with an exasperated sigh. I imagine the 3017 to be a futuristic wonderland, flying cars hovering in the air happily, tall towers looming over the earth and holograms like in the movies. But, nothing of the sort existed. The reality was much, much different.

The world was a barren a barren wasteland, all the greenery shrivelled and dead, there was water, but it was dirty nd polluted and it looked more like sewage than drinkable water. Browns and greys were everywhere, no red (If you exclude the blood that replaced water in abundance.), no green or yellow, only glum colours that sang of death and misery. Giant monsters roamed the land, taller than anything I had seen, they had no skin their skeletons were as black as charcoal, a vile liquid dripped from its bony chin. Its teeth were like razor blades, tearing through the flesh of any prey it could find. A small town sat in the distance, hard to see against the grey backdrop of the dusty clouds.  
"This is 3017." A voice chirps from my side. "The world was ravaged by nuclear war in the 2700's. The people evacuated to the moon for a hundred years but had to come back to Earth, as all the resources on the moon were used up. The animals mutated by the radiation and turned into, " Navi pointed to the monster. "Those. You ought to be careful, the blue liquid in your balance suit attracts those things. Towns of people are slaughtered for it, every attack makes the world turn to chaos again." My mouth went dry in muted fear but my heart rate skyrocketed in excitement.

I need to find some fuel for DATSD so I headed to the town and the mutant looked my way, its heightened senses locking onto the liquid in my artificial veins. It hissed and spat at me as it stalked over, its giant tail making a trail in the radiated soil. It came at me to bite me, so I jumped and my shin hit it in the face. A weird, smaller second mouth bit my leg, blood gushing into its mouth.  
"Shit!" I cursed as I hopped away. I couldn't kick it, so I ran, maybe if I had time to think I could beat it. It screeched harshly and chased me. My lungs started to burn and my legs ached after a while, but the monster showed no sign of physical exhaustion, so sign of fatigue. It was catching up, and as I ran my hand brushed against the pencil in my pocket. I was instantly reminded of its ability and Navi on my shoulder.  
"Are you going to be of _any_ help?! I don't know maybe _to stop us from dying_?!" I shrieked as I ran, shakily sketching the outline of a gun and a few magazines. I counted the first magazine,  
"20 rounds," I said snapping it into the housing. I flicked the safety catch off and swung around.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The thing screeched blood-curdling as 3 of my 10 fired bullets pierced what little skin it had, and its blood seeped through the cracks. It was a luminous green dripped to the ground like thin treacle. As it came into contact with the ground a hole was eroded and steam rose. _It's FUCKING ACID!_  
"Ah, shit!" I looked up slowly from the hole in the soil to the monster's face (? Do Xenomorph even have faces? *Shrugs loudly*) It started to sprint towards me.  
"Fuck, fuck fuck." I muttered shooting at the thing and emptying the magazine, only for them to ricochet off its armoured skull. The bullets lay, uselessly, on the ground and I reloaded, scampering backwards, and shot another ten, only for half to miss, 3 to hit of its arm and the other two to be split clean in half by its tail.  
"I'm so fucked."

I turned to run to the grey town and it wasn't that far, only a few hundred metres, give or take a few. The monster was close now, my stomach churned and it swiped its claws into my leg and I had to force myself to not cry out in case another monster heard me. I fell to the ground beneath me and the skeletal giant towered over me, its foul-smelling saliva dripping onto my visor. It let out a sound close to an inhuman snicker. The razor blade on its tail slithered towards me and trailed u0p my arm, effortlessly slicing through the suit and my skin rivers of crimson staining the dirt. It hurt so bad I had to bite my lip to not give this the satisfaction of screams if it could even feel emotions I didn't really acre. Eventually, the pain turned to a dull throb, a spider-like creature crawled towards my head, its long tail making marks in the soil. It creeped me out, spiders, I couldn't suppress the shudder that racked me.(I always hated face huggers) I tightened the grip on my gun and pointed it to the centre of the thing's stomach, I could see the thin, black skin on it and fired. The luminous green exploded and hit me, the spider screeched and ran away in fear. The sound reverberates around me the armour rips open and a thick river of green escapes and a blinding pain engulfs me. The pain has an unpleasant warmth to it, eating at my stomach. There's nausea there too, just enough to force me to curl my fingers into the soil, anything to ease the flames. The pain owns me, dominates every thought, controls every action.

The thing screams, and it forgets about me for too long, I shove it off me and scramble to feet. I start to run again towards the town and the pain increases. It comes in waves, small lulls giving me false hope of an end. My ears are still ringing, from the bullet and the thing's screams. I'm nearly there! My legs, my torso, my arms even my head, they all scream protesting against every move and ever beat of my heart. With the last of my strength, I haul myself to the large iron door and scream, banging my fists on the metal.

"Let me in, oh fuck, please. Let me in." My voice is harsh from screaming I don't remember doing, I turn around and empty my mag, reloading and emptying that one as well. The thing doesn't move, my bullets hit true even with my eyes closed. I keep pulling the trigger until I hear a dull 'click'.  
"No, fuck, I'm out." I throw the pistol to the ground and bang on the door. It starts to stalk towards me.

 _"I'm gonna die,"_ I whisper solemnly. I close my eyes as It draws near and raises its tail. I sigh in acceptance and fear and wait for the blinding pain to come. But it didn't. I cracked my eyes open to see 3 people fighting it. It was _losing._ The taller man had a sword, 3 in fact, he slashed off the tail and it writhed, falling all over the place. The smaller man had no weapons, he fought with his fists. Bullets were raining down from above.  
"Guys, leave, lighting!" A female voice shouts from above, the two men jump back as a bolt of lighting hits the monstrosity.  
"Franky now!" The shorter man shouts.  
"This is gonna be SUPERRRRR!" A large man bellows as he jumps from the balcony above the iron doors. He is way larger than the other two, dwarfing them. he throws his head back, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes and when he straightens out he _breaths fucking_ _fire!_

"Oh my god, what the fuck." I breathe. After the giant is finished, all that is left of the monster is a small crater and a pile of ash. I stand, but not without wincing a few times.  
"How the fuck did you kill that thing?" I asked raspily.  
"It's invulnerable to gunshots, it takes a few tricks to kill it." The fire-breather said. "Hey! you're injured! Let's get you to Chopper." The man with three swords picks me up and runs into the city, jostling me.

I bite my lip to not cry out. He takes me to a small boy, he was younger than me, 14 at the oldest. The boy looked confused until he saw the blood on the fire-breather's suit.

"Franky, you're hurt!" The brunette cried.  
"Nah, Chopper it's this guy. He was being chased by a Xeno." The man -Franky- explained.

"Xenomorph?!" Chopper then rushes around his room to gather medical equipment.  
"Xeno-" I cough a few times. "-morph?" Franky had taken off his helmet and his suit had retracted to a little blue star on his forearms.  
"That monster you faced." A voice from the door says.  
"Ah, Zoro. I need you to go on recruitment with Luffy and Brook. Keep Luffy in check, you know how short his attention span is." The doctor ordered clicking a button on my helmet and it came off, so did my suit, revealing my clothes. The blue diamond like material formed into a fish and fixed itself into the skin of my wrist, aggravating the injuries on my forearms from this fight nd the last.

"What's your name? Mine is Tony, but you can call me Chopper."  
"Sanji."

From there he treats me and monitors me for a few months, apparently, acid burns take a while to heal. Then, it was time for me to leave.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm a traveller, I need to find my dream. I need to go home to my old man."  
"Dream?" Luffy chirps from behind the beautiful Nami-swan.  
"I want to find All-blue."  
There are a few beats of silence.  
"I want to find the One Piece," Luffy declares.  
"I want to be the greatest swordsman in the world." Zoro declares from beside Luffy. The others follow their lead  
"I want to map the multiverse,"  
"I want to find the Rio Poneglyph."  
"I want to find and see my friend Laboon again."  
"I want to be the greatest Doctor in every World."  
"I want to create a ship that will navigate the universe."  
"I want to become a brave warrior."

There were a few more beats of silence.

"Join our crew. Become a pirate to accomplish your dream with us, Sanji." Luffy says. The rest of the crew smile fondly, silently beckoning me towards them. In only 3 months I've bonded with these guys so much I've become family. Taking a look of these 8 people's faces, I've met any decision in less than an instant.  
"Franky." The cyborg looks at me. "Do you want the blueprints for DATSD? I'm sure she could use some wok to accommodate 9 people." I smile as the others cheer for their new crewmate. I look to the green haired marimo in the corner, giving me the most genuine smile I had ever seen.

North blue may have been where I was born, those people I haven't told anyone about may have been we people who call themselves my relatives, but this. _Here_. _This_ is my home. With my family. I'm home.  
"C'mon I'll tell you how she works on the way home."

End.


End file.
